A Simple Wedding
by KagLover684
Summary: Sequel to "A Simple Romance." This oneshot is dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess, requested by Vampygurl402. She wanted a "simple" wedding but, no, she knew that Sesshoumaru was not a "simple" man.


**Disclaimer: **All copyrights go to their respected owners. You know how it goes.

**AN:** The Sequel of _A Simple Romance_ is dedicated to Arashi Wolf Princess on her birthday, from vampygurl402! I really do hope you love it and happy birthday!

* * *

**Chapter One**

A simple wedding. That's she wanted, all she asked for, but no! Her soon-to-be mate was going all out for their special day. It's not that she wasn't grateful for what he's doing, she was more than grateful. However, she was a simple girl, therefore preferred a simple wedding and being surrounded by your family and friends who meant the world to both of them was a plus. She wasn't use to having big functions like this and she was the center of attention. Apparently, he wanted to show her off to all.

But who the hell was she kidding? _'Simple'_ was killed a long time ago when she was dragged through that damned well by a human-looking centipede.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked in the mirror. Her features changed over the years she spent in the feudal era. Yes, she now lived in the feudal era. She went back to her family and asked for their permission and they gladly accepted. But it was still hard and emotional on both her and the family. It wasn't exactly easy leaving her family, but she felt it's where she belonged.

When they had announced their engagement, more like Sesshoumaru did, everyone was shocked with the sudden news. It wasn't a surprise to both of them. Most thought that they were just acquaintances because of the way they acted publically. But privately, it was the complete opposite. They just couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

The miko blushed at the sudden flood of memories with the thought of _'couldn't keep their hands off of each other.' _Though, that was just an understatement.

The one who surprisingly took it well was Inuyasha. The group was surprised when he was the first one to approve of them getting married. She had asked Inuyasha why he wasn't angry with her. It turned out he already knew of their feelings for each other. He smelled a hint of Sesshoumaru's scent on her one night she returned from the forest.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sango popped her head in. "Kagome?"

"I'm over here, Sango." Kagome adjusted her kimono so she could stand up. She stood up and faced her.

Sango came in and closed the door behind her. She looked at Kagome and felt her breath fault a bit. "Uh, wow, Kagome," she whispered, "you look absolutely beautiful. I couldn't even recognize you." Sango chuckled as she made her way to the bride.

She wore a stunning kimono of the western lands that Sesshoumaru had custom made for her. It had the colors off the western lands. The whole kimono was pure white with a splash of gold and red sakura petals that covered the whole kimono till it faded a bit at the end of her kimono. Her obi, which had the color of the moon, hugged her waist beautifully. All in all, she was the most beautiful bride Sango has ever seen.

Kagome didn't need that much make up. So, she wore natural eye shadows and gloss, but of course with extra eyeliner added into the mix, it came out perfectly and natural. Her hair was made into an elegant bun with a long strand of hair hanging down the side of her face.

Kagome looked up at her best friend. A small smile graced her lips. "Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"Too much? No, it's perfect, Kagome." Sango responded as pulled Kagome in for a light hug, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

Kagome sat back down while Sango across from her.

"Are you nervous?"

She looked to the ground then back up to her friend. "Surprisingly, no, I'm not."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because he's the one I'm getting married to, not anyone else. I love him, that's all that matters, right?" she smiled at the thought.

Sango leaned forward and gently grabbed her hands. "As long as you're happy, Kagome."

Kagome chuckled as she held back her tears. "I am."

"Alright!" Sango retreated and looked at her kimono. "Wow, Sesshoumaru really wants your kimono to reach the end of the world, huh?" They both laughed.

"Yes, he does. He told me that's how much he loves me."

Sango stared at the kimono and back. "Wow, I never knew he could be so corny."

They both started laughing as they reminisced about their traveling days. It seemed every step of the way, good or bad, was worth it. It made them appreciate life and those around them even more.

Their chattering ended when the maid came in and announced it was time for the bride to depart.

Kagome smiled as she looked back at the mirror to check on herself one more time. She quickly noticed something was missing.

"Oh, how could I forget!" Kagome hustled as she tried to find the object of her search.

"Yes, here you are." She grabbed a black, wooden box, which had the western symbol carved in to it. She opened it and her eyes widened at the sight. It was a huge, moon-shaped diamond clip. She didn't wear a hairpiece because Sesshoumaru had something else in mind. He said his mother wore this at her wedding day and it's the only thing he has off her. So, he's giving it to her on their wedding day.

'_You are something else, Sesshoumaru.' _She thought as she gently brought it out.

"Sango," she looked at her best friend, "would you mind helping a bride out?" she asked as she held out the diamond clip.

Sango glanced at the object and immediately admired its beauty. "Wow. Of course I wouldn't mind." She smiled as she gently grabbed it from her and finally added the last masterpiece to her look.

* * *

;)

Thank goodness the weather was perfect. The wedding was held outside the garden. It was stunning and extremely vast. Various types of flowers surrounded the field around them. There were hundreds of seats on both sides, each occupied by a guest. The aisle was made off rose petals, which was the only thing that divided the two sides. The altar was located in the middle of the field. It had a few steps that led up to the altars platform.

Kagome tried to stop herself from smiling so much. She felt her face was going to permanently stay that way if she didn't stop. The only thing separating her from the guests and soon-to-be was a curtain of flowers that she stood behind off. Trying to get her thoughts straight, she lightly shook her head. She wanted to live in the moment instead of being dazed all the way through.

"Please stand for the bride." The priest announced.

She took one last breath before the curtain of flowers slowly opened. As soon as it opened, gasps were heard all around as she slowly but graceful walked forward. Her eyes skimmed the crowd and found some familiar faces. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Rin sat on her right side in the front row, while Kouga, Ayame sat on her left, along with other royal members of the demon court. Others were either families of the royal court or friends.

She flashed them a smile before her gazed stopped on the taiyoukai on the platform. Blue colored eyes met honey colored eyes. He was wearing his usual kimono. His armor at his left shoulder was bigger, his swords hung tightly around his waist and his hair was in a ponytail.

'_Wait, a ponytail? I thought he didn't like that style because people mistake him for his father.' _She thought.

Her gaze never faltered as she made her way up the stairs. Sesshoumaru held out his hand and she gladly accepted it. He grabbed her hand, pulled her closer to his form and locked it under his own.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You look absolutely beautiful, my mate."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, my love. As so do you. I mean, not beautiful but handsome. You are both, but …"

She was cut short when she heard someone 'shh' them. She looked up and almost busted out laughing in confusion.

"Miroku. You're our priest?" she whispered to him.

"Yes, I am, Lady Kagome." He whispered in response as he seated the guests. "You may all be seated."

Kagome, at this time, looked at her mate. "_He's_ going to be blessing us in marriage? The lecherous monk?"

Sesshoumaru held back a chuckle. "He insisted."

Miroku gawked at the two before proceeding with the blessings.

The sun was slowly setting in the background, which made the scenery even more surreal. Unknown to most, a master demon painter was capturing each moment with the stroke of his hand.

Before everyone knew it, the reception was underway, which was held inside the castles grand ballroom. Music, chatter, laughter and happiness filled the grand ballroom. It was something to be proud off. Not only were the bride and groom happy, everyone else was as well.

Sesshoumaru was downstairs with the guests while Kagome was changing in the master bedroom. He kept on his stoic mask, conversing with the guests. Well, _trying _to converse. It wasn't his thing to talk amongst people, even though they were family and friends.

He cleared his throat before he stood up and announced his departure. Everyone understood what that meant. Some blushed at the thought. Others just nodded.

* * *

;)

Kagome sighed as she stripped herself of her clothes. She grabbed a light blue, silk-like kimono and stroked it softly. It was her first gift from Sesshoumaru. It was his courting gift to her. The memory made her laugh as she strung it around her form.

She was about to grab to grab the strings but she felt two masculine hands hug her form. Kagome jumped a bit when she felt someone chuckle.

"Why do you always do that?" she smiled as she relaxed.

"Because it amuses me." He replied, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

She chuckled. "Well, you better stop or that'll be the only thing that amuses you, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome felt him go stiff for a bit before she started laughing. "You are so gullible, I swear," she turned to him, "I was just kidding."

He rolled his eyes. "No, I am not."

She shook her head. "Of course, you're not." Her tone laced with sarcasm.

It wasn't long before it hit her. Her eyes widened as she remembered the guests. "Oh, my god. The guests. Sesshoumaru, we have go."

She pulled away, tied her obi and grabbed the second layer of her kimono before Sesshoumaru stopped her. A questioning look appeared on her face.

"It is fine. I already dismissed us for the night."

She sighed as she glanced to the side, knowing what was coming next. She still couldn't help but ask. "What? Why would you need to dismiss us for the night?"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he took off the upper part off his kimono. Kagome couldn't help but blush at this. He noticed this and shook his head. He slowly walked towards her and with one claw, grabbed her chin to face him.

"After all this time, you are still nervous. Why is that?" he softly stated.

Kagome smiled as she played with the sleeves off her kimono. "I don't what it is but one thing is for sure," she eyed his lips, "I'm not nervous."

Not a second more, he captured her lips. It wasn't a battle for dominance or a hurried one. It was a slow, sweet kiss that was filled with passion, and should they dare admit it, love. Both retreated in need of air.

He rested his forehead against hers. This time, Sesshoumaru wanted to take his time. Both of them did. It'll be filled with emotions they both wanted to release and show each other. Well, they already did during the previous times, but it'll be special tonight. She was his wife. Off all people, he never expected her to be his wife. _His _wife.

Well, he also never expected to fall in love with her in the first place.

Kagome closed her eyes as he left trails of kisses from her mouth to her neck. His hands made their way to her kimono and started to untie it.

"It's going to be a long night, my love." He mumbled against her neck. She chuckled as she grabbed his hakamas.

"I know, Sesshoumaru. I just hope you can keep up with me." She replied. Both now stripped off their clothes.

He retreated and looked at her. "No, Kagome. I don't think _you _can keep up with me. I may be a man, but I am also a full-fledge taiyoukai and you know, full-fledged taiyoukais need their …"

She shut him by slamming her lips against his. "You talk too much." She mumbled against his lips as she put her hands around his neck. Immediately, he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Forgive me." He smiled as they both lay on the bed.

Their love for each other was so strong that 'eternity' wasn't long enough. A miko and taiyoukai was an odd pair in the eyes of everyone, but that's what made it more special. It was that special bond they both found in a forbidden connection that made them feel more connected and in love than ever. It wasn't love between a priestess or taiyoukai but between a man and a woman.

For once, eternity seemed so small.

* * *

Hey, hey, I really loved this loved so I hope you did too. :)


End file.
